Love needs Help Sometimes
by Levy-Gajeel's-Bookworm
Summary: What if Mirajane and Lucy decide their tired of watching Gajeel and Levy Pine over each other and they decide, but what happens when Pantherlily becomes involved...Stay tuned and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairytail and it's characters do not belong to me. Wish they did though .-. there will be lemons later on maybe... Also lets not forget the song mentioned, Rosemary's Grand daughter doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the musical artist. Note: song lyrics are Italicized and underlined while thoughts and speech are just italicized.**

(Third Party Intro) After months of watching Levy and Gajeel's silent pining over each other Mirajane and Lucy decided it was time to step in and help them. They enlisted the help of Virgo, who knew a thing or two about potions, and Crux, who know's a bunch about history even of Dragon Slayers. By the end of the week they had a plan and made the preparations over that weekend, so it would be ready on Monday. Lucy and Virgo brewed the potion, after Crux assured them it would work on the Dragon Slayer. While Mira concocted a drink that would hide the scent and flavor of the potion.

Then on Monday morning they made everything and Crux reminded them that anyone who had strong feelings for another would be affected strongly by even the smallest of sips from the drink, so they needed to be careful. The girls agreed and when Levy and Gajeel entered that afternoon Mira asked Levy to come over and talked to her for a little while then smiled and passed a drink to Lucy, who proceeded to take the drink towards Gajeel, but was stopped by Lily. She told him Levy had requested a drink for Gajeel, but Lily wasn't buying it and he offered his paw and Lucy panicked, but gave him the glass feeling that if she said anything or acted suspicious that their plan would be ruined. _"What's the worst that could happen,"_ she thought, _"he secretly has feelings for Carla and asks her out?"_ She didn't see him take a sip before giving it to Gajeel, who chugged it down eagerly. Lucy motioned to Mira, who then ceased her discussion with Levy and told her to go see Gajeel, who had passed out on the table next to Lily.

Levy looked over at them with surprise and then worry as she walked over. _"Solid Script Float,"_ she said summoning a float for the boys to rest on. _"I'm gonna take these guys home," _she said quietly to Lucy. Who in turn nodded and kicked Jet and Droy in the shins after hearing a few nasty comments that managed not to make it to Levy, who was on her way out the main guild doors. Lucy and Mirajane highfived happily and ignored the confused looks on some of the members faces. The master looked over at Mirajane with a knowing expression, _"Dare I ask what you did,"_ he asked somewhat curiously. She blushed softly and said, _"well we decided to help cupid a bit." _The master made a quiet huff, but was otherwise silent.

(With Levy) By the time I arrived at my house and got the boys into my bed, I was magically exhausted. I smiled at their cute sleeping faces, then I reached out to caress each of their cheeks in turn. Both started to stir from their slumber as I walked away into the kitchen to prepare a small meal. I found myself singing an old song softly. "_If I live to be a hundred and never see the seven wonders That'll be alright; If I don't make it to the big leagues If I never win a Grammy I'm gonna be just fine 'cause I know exactly who I am I am Rosemary's granddaughter The spitting image of my father And when the day is done My momma's still my biggest fan Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy But I've got friends that love me And they know just where I stand It's all a part of me and that's who I am."   
_ I ceased my singing and began humming instead while I made the finishing touches on the macaroni and cheese that I had cooked. I was just putting the pot back on the stove when I felt two pairs of arms wrapping around me and I looked down to see Pantherlily and Gajeel holding me and I blushed lightly. _"hey are you two hungry,"_ I asked shyly. The response I received wasn't at all what I had expected, I heard a rumbling purr from Lily and a soft contented growl from Gajeel as they both nuzzled against the sides of my face and I giggled happily. This seemed to excite them and so they continued their odd show of affection and i continued to laugh til my face was pink and I was out of breath.

At this point I put my hands out to stop them and I turned around looking at them fully for the first time, their eyes had an odd tint to them, but at that moment I didn't pay much mind to it. _"Sit down you two, I'll dish out Lunch, but I can't do it with you two breathing down my neck,"_ I said bluntly causing them both to sulk their way to the table. I sighed and worked on serving dinner, then I placed all the food on the table and politely began to eat. They ate quickly and had already washed their own dishes by the time I had finished and I smiled then attempted to get up and wash my dish. They however had different ideas, Gajeel picked me up and Lily grabbed my plate and quickly washed it. Gajeel carried me to the futon which was open and I blushed crimson. _"I u-uh wha-what are you d-doing,"_ I said as I began to slightly panic, i had no idea what was going on and I may have been happy about it, but a girl needs time.

I was at a loss for words now and I wasn't sure what the boys were going to do to me. I watched them closely, waiting...

**Well that is it for now so until next time, please review. :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Clueless but getting somwhere

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me even though I wish it did. Please enjoy and Review! Remember that thoughts are in italics.**

**Chapter 2: Clueless but getting Somewhere**

Gajeel laid me down gently on the futon and then they both laid beside me, Gajeel on the right and Pantherlily on the left. I shyly gave them both a small kiss, Gajeel first and then Lily, who both gave a positive response in return. Lily, who purred loudly and then began softly stroking my hair and Gajeel, who growled softly and kissed my neck. I wondered what had caused them to start acting this way with me, I had feelings for both, but thought that they were not returned.

"What brought all of this on, you too," I asked softly, however instead of receiving an answer in return, I got two confused expressions. Lily seemed to be the first one to understand and he attempted to speak but all that came out was a simple meow. Which seemed fairly odd to me, because although he was a cat he hated to be seen as such, in his mind and my own he was a warrior of high-caliber. Gajeel's response was oddly amusing what he managed sounded like a dog mixed with a dragon, a weird bark roar, it was all I could do not to laugh.

They both quickly fell back under whatever spell had come over them, however and continued their caressing of my body. Lily who flipped me over and began giving me a wonderful back massage and Gajeel who began massaging my feet, who was I to complain. These two wanted to treat me and I was in heaven under their skilled fingers. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep in the safety and warmth of their embraces. I dreamt of what was to come and eagerly awaited my awakening later in the evening. However, what I awoke to was far from anything I could have expected.

When I awoke, it was to the sound of arguing, between the pair of men in the other room. I slowly got up and was rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I entered my kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. "What are you two arguing over now," I asked sleepily. "How'd I get in bed with you shrimp... and more importantly why was he there too," Gajeel said whilst pointing an accusing finger at Lily, who in turn looked upon me with questioning eyes as well. "I...I..." I was at a loss for words, how could I tell them that I had no idea what was going on, I decided to start at the beginning and maybe they would have something to add. " Well you two fainted at the guild hall so I brought you here and made you lunch, but when you both woke up you were...well... um," I faltered in my speaking as a bright crimson filled my face. "You were both acting really weird and you couldn't keep your hands off me..." A similar crimson met both of their faces as I finished speaking.

"Thats it..." Lily said after a few moments of silence. "That drink Lucy asked me to bring to you, that has to be it, they did something to it," He finished confidently. "Gehehehe, you mean I have a reason to fight with that fiery idiot over bunny girl," Gajeel laughed excitedly. "Wait a minute," I said, "Why would they give you a potion that caused you to..." My face turned even redder once my mind put the pieces together. "but you two don't even like me... why would you," My eyes filled with tears and I was shocked by the looks of anger that met my eyes when the boys turned around. "I've had feelings for you since you started trusting me," Gajeel said passionately. "And I too have fallen for you charms, Levy," Lily said, siding with Gajeel proudly.

I slowly moved forward and hugged them both, it seemed in my mind to be the best action. Gajeel stiffened at first, but slowly returned the embrace while Lily hugged me and wrapped his tail around my waist. Which caused me to consider something that I hadn't before, "L-lily how can you still be in this form I thought it took a toll on your magic," I asked curiously. "You know I hadn't even noticed, it must be part of whatever they gave us," Lily said. _"huh, well if that's happening to you I wonder what is happening to Gajeel,"_ I thought as I slowly looked him over, but nothing was visibly different. "I guess it only affected you since nothing seems wrong with Gajeel," I said quietly.

"Hm that does seem odd since I am assuming it was intended for only his consumption unless, they wanted to make it so he never figured out what had happened in which case once conscious he would have to not be affected," Lily stated matter of factly, making me a bit jealous since I hadn't figured it out. "Are ya saying I'm stupid or sumthan Lily," Gajeel said in an angry voice. "There is a difference between stupidity and cluelessness, you were clueless," Lily replied bluntly. "Well to make sure nothing else happens I will seal you both in here with me to keep you safe from their foolish actions," I said and began my solid script spell, which only took a few minutes. "Alright," I said a little tiredly, "It's all safe here now, no one can get in unless I let them." "Can we sleep with you Levy," Lily asked politely to which I blushed, but nodded. I then proceeded to enter my bedroom closet and begin changing into a pair of pajamas, which had cute little kittens and dragons all over them, I thought now would be an appropriate time for wearing them.

When I walked out, Lily and Gajeel were already taking up both sides of the bed, leaving the middle for me. I smiled and climbed into bed with the two men who had captured my heart...

**Should there be a lemon next chapter or not? hmm? Please vote in reviews. Love you all!**

**Gajeel: come onnnn I wanna get laid.**

**Lily: That is hardly appropriate Gajeel.**

**Levy: Gaaahhh *hiding* stop this!**


	3. Chapter 3: Show Me Love

Disclaimer: This chapter WILL contain LEMON so if you don't like then DO NOT read. _Also I have read comments saying I should not have Pantherlily included, but I am a strange one and this is my story. I planned to do so from the start, so my apologies if you don't like it. I politely ask that you don't read it, if it disgusts you that much and please do not send me nasty things because of it. Opinions are like assholes, everyone has one, however we do not always have to share it! Thank you and for those fans that still read, I hope you enjoy and Thanks for your support!_

**Chapter 3: Show me Love**

I smiled as they both curled themselves up against my sides, I felt safe and wanted for the first time in a long time. "If this is what love feels like," I thought to myself, "I never want to leave." I began to cry involuntarily and unfortunately the boys took quick notice and looked at me with curiosity laced with worry. "I-i'm sorry these are tears of happiness, I I have never been this happy before," I said quietly, still sniffling.

They both held me again and I pulled both their heads close to ask something private. "Show me love, please show me what it feels like," I said as a soft blush dusted my cheeks. Lily nodded softly and nudged Gajeel, who had fallen into a daze, but was pulled out of it by the nudge and also nodded. I slowly sat up and reached both my hands out to softly touch their chests.

"We need to be slow and careful Gajeel, she is innocent and we will protect her, even from ourselves," Lily said, to which Gajeel huffed an affirmative and slowly reached to tug up my shirt, while Lily came forward and kissed me softly, I was touched by their gentleness, this was a side of them only for me, no one else would ever see this and the fact made my heart soar. When Lily pulled back and Gajeel pulled off my shirt I had to fight back the wave of embarrassment that threatened to overwhelm me.

Gajeel then took his to lean forward and kiss me, while Lily planted feather light kisses across my collarbone and neck. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips, as they continued their ministrations. My body began to feel hot in a way that I had never felt before. I pulled back as Lily removed my bra and I leaned forward kissing him passionately and then I leaned into Gajeel and did the same until a ragged moan was ripped from my throat as I felt a tongue flick against my nipple. I didn't understand what I was feeling but my lower body was on fire and I wanted the fire tamed.

Gajeel seemed to sense this and he kissed his way down past lily and towards my pants which he slowly began taking off, which caused my face to turn red again. I allowed Gajeel to remove my pants, although I was hit with another wave of embarrassment, however they both seemed to notice and they stopped and came up to my face and took turns giving me passionate kisses. "Are you okay Levy, do you want us to continue or stop," Lily asked tenderly and Gajeel growled softly, but otherwise made no sound of disapproval. I slowly nodded and took off my underwear to prove that I meant what I said.

This excited them both, from what I could see straining to be released from their trousers. I reached out my small hands curiously to touch both of their erections and smiled at the soft moans I received in return. They undressed quickly, eager to be as naked as I was and another blush found its way onto my already red stained cheeks. I laid onto my back and let them ravish my body with soft nips, long licks, and gentle kisses. I returned the affections to the best of my ability as I slowly sat myself down upon Lily, I couldn't help the look of surprise I offered to him when I realized it didn't hurt, not at all like my friends had told me, but I soon found a slow rhythm that suited us both and I leaned over and slowly began sucking on Gajeel, hoping I was doing a good job. I couldn't help the moans building up, but it was okay because Gajeel seemed to enjoy them and he groaned raggedly in return.

I felt myself coming towards the bridge to Nirvana (not the black magic lol) and I moaned eagerly in anticipation and if the throbbing inside my was anything to go by both my men were reaching it too. As I came I felt myself filled with cum and curiously swallowed slowly enjoying the taste of Gajeel's cum and wondering if all men tasted the same, not that I cared these were the only men I would ever taste. I was loyal and I loved them with everything. They had shown me what no one else could and I would be forever grateful. As I kissed them both and laid down on the bed I couldn't help the smile that wormed its way onto my features and for the first time I fell asleep knowing that whatever the future held I would **NEVER EVER** be alone again.

(Please Note: Italics in this chapter mean a dream also normal writing indicates speech, thank you)

_I was running, trying my best to reach them, but at the last moment I fell and was surrounded in darkness. I tried to call for help but my screams fell upon deaf ears and I began to cry until I realized that I couldn't just give up this is my life and upon reaching that realization a light shined above me full of warmth and love and I heard the most beautiful voice begin speaking to me. "_You have finally reached us my dear, My beautiful daughter are your ready for your destiny... soon we will meet in another place...be ready...


End file.
